An Apartment Honeymoon
by MajinCammy
Summary: Arizona has some plans for after the wedding.  NC-17 Smut for Smut's sake


Title: An Apartment Honeymoon  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Summary: Arizona made special plans for after the wedding.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.<p>

A/N: Okay, I have no beta for smut and this is smut for smuts sake. Smut is a fun word to type. I think I'm getting braver with these things, but I'm still nervous. LOL Some habits are hard to break, I suppose. Anyway, I enjoy comments, so if you have the time, it would be awesome if you left a note. :x

Arizona had planned with Mark before the wedding started. She knew she risked making Callie angry, but it was a chance she felt was worth taking. Mark would keep Sofia for the evening; he already had everything set up so he wouldn't need to bother them later. The fireplace was going, creating a glowing warmth through the room. The chairs had been moved and the space before the fireplace was a cocoon of blankets, they looked warm and inviting.

Callie was still busy soaking in a bath while Arizona made a few last minute touches to make the scene perfect. She had some cooled sparkling cider in wine glasses sitting next to the mountain of blankets. She didn't really care for the stuff, but Callie wasn't drinking alcohol and it served a purpose for the mood she was trying to create. She had music softly playing in the background. It was a series of songs that she and Callie enjoyed, but she specifically chose songs to get sexy with.

She ran to the door and locked it, not that she thought Mark would bother them, but she wasn't about to take any chances. She looked down at herself and saw she was still a t-shirt and sweatpants that she changed into when they got home from the reception. She had already removed her make-up and taken a shower. She pulled the t-shirt off over her head and tugged of the sweatpants she was wearing. She glanced down at herself, braless and in a pair of boxers that looked like a gift. She hoped Callie would appreciate the sentiment. She purposely set up the bath to relax Callie and give her some time, but now she was ready for Callie to come out.

She jumped into the cocoon of blankets and smiled with how soft it felt. It wasn't quite a bed, but the atmosphere was delicious. The warmth from the fire did nothing to calm down her loins and she was starting to get impatient waiting for Callie. She finally heard the bathroom door shut, so she tried to maneuver herself into a sexy position, lying on her side, she grabbed one of the glasses and put a sly smile on her face.

"Hey, Arizona, where are you?" Callie was walking out of the bedroom while towel drying her hair and as she looked up and saw Arizona she blinked once and then forcefully swallowed the lump in her throat. It took her a moment to regain her composure, but when she did she smiled and started walking over to the cocoon of blankets. "Wow, you set this up fast. Where is Sofia?"

"Mark has her for the night. Don't worry, he's prepared and can call if he needs us. But tonight is our honeymoon. I know we couldn't do more because of circumstance, but I'm hoping this will be enough." Arizona smiled and held out the glass of cider for Callie. Callie took the glass and smelled the cider and she couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful Arizona was.

"So, are you my present then?" Callie laughed and pointed at the boxers. "How cheesy is that?"

"Hey, I'll have you know these weren't the easiest of things to find on short notice!" Arizona giggled and gave Callie the cutest pout.

Callie was glad she didn't put a bra on under her tank top and that she decided not to put on any pants. She laid down next to Arizona and took a sip of the cider before putting the glass down. She then moved closer to Arizona and slid an arm around her waist pulling her closer. "We're married." She leaned in and brushed her nose against Arizona's playfully.

"Finally," Arizona spoke so softly, Callie wasn't sure she would have heard the whispered word if she wasn't so close. Callie leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against Arizona's, her tongue sliding along her bottom lip for just a moment before sucking it between her lips and letting it go with a soft pop. She heard Arizona gasp and then watched her lick her lips. The sight sent a shiver down her spine. She moved her hand to the waistband of the boxers Arizona was wearing and slowly slid her index finger along her soft skin.

"So, I can I hope my present now?" Callie asked the question softly as she leaned forward and pressed Arizona on to her back. She laid by Arizona's side and pressed another soft kiss to her lips as she moved her right hand from Arizona's waist slowly up her side. She used her left arm to steady herself. She moaned softly as she felt Arizona thread her fingers through her hair, her nails were lightly scraping along her scalp. They kissed languidly, knowing they had the entire evening, probably the last evening for a long time where they would be uninterrupted, enjoying the feel and taste of one another.

When they finally broke apart for air, they stared into each other's eyes and smiled. Callie brought up her hand to gently caress Arizona's cheek and then let her finger linger slowly down her jaw, to her neck, between her breasts, all the way down to her navel, where she circled it slowly and then retraced the path back up. When her finger reached the space between her breasts it detoured and slowly climbed the right breast to its peak, then circled the nipple slowly before her thumb joined in and gently pinched it. Arizona arched her back at the touch and then released a shuddering breath.

Callie smiled and looked into Arizona's eyes. "It's still hard for me to believe that you're here, that I'm alive, and our daughter is alive, and that you're all mine. That you chose me, just like I chose you, I don't ever want to wake up from this dream." She tried to blink back the tear in her eye, but failed and felt it slide down her cheek and drop onto Arizona's. Arizona lifted herself just enough to press a kiss against Callie's lips and then kissed the tear track on her cheek softly. "Calliope, my love, it has always been you and only you for me. We're both living our dream now, together."

Callie's lips immediately ravished Arizona's, lips parting so that their tongues could listlessly play with one another. Callie could feel Arizona smile into the kiss and the motion made her heart race. She pulled around onto her side so they were both lying in each other's arms and then she slid her hands over Arizona's ass, kneading the soft flesh. Arizona moaned softly, but never released Callie's lips from her own. Instead, she pressed her body more firmly against Callie's, their heaving chests rubbing against the other causing butterflies to take flight all over their bodies.

"Mm, you feel so good as my wife," Callie whispered as she maneuvered her hand between their bodies and then slipped it inside Arizona's boxers. Her fingers quickly seeking out Arizona's slit and pressing inside gently, she slowly moved them down to her opening and then slid them up to her clit, circling it slowly. "You're so wet."

"I married the most beautiful woman in the world today, how could I not be?" Arizona smiled and nuzzled her nose against Callie's neck before kissing her there softly. She then gently nipped at the skin below her lips and Callie sucked in a harsh breath. She then soothed her tongue against the soft skin of Callie's neck. "I thought you were going to open your present?"

"I don't want to wait any longer to make you mine." Callie pressed her index finger and middle finger slowly inside Arizona. The slow movement made Arizona hunger for more and she thrust her hips toward Callie's touch. Arizona grunted softly as she moved just slightly so she could slide her hand into Callie's underwear, her fingers tickling the soft patch of curly hair before sliding over her clit. Callie's jaw dropped a bit and she lowered her forehead against Arizona's shoulder.

"I've always been yours. I'll always be yours. I promise you, Calliope." Arizona leaned her head against Callie's forcing her to look up and after glancing into each other's eyes they crashed their lips together again. Arizona slid her fingers down into Callie's opening and then both thrust their hips into each other's hands firmly, each thrust drawing out soft noises of pleasure from each of them.

"Oh, Arizona…" Callie heard herself say the words, but didn't really realize she was talking. She was concentrating so much on how good Arizona, her wife, was making her feel and reciprocating those feelings within her wife. "I promise, Calliope. I p-promise forever… I love you." Callie felt her body seize up with pleasure and warmth spread from just below her navel all over her body. Her hand stilled inside Arizona and she could feel her still thrusting against her hand. She couldn't hold back a soft moan at feeling her beautiful wife still working to an orgasm against her hand while she came down from her high. Arizona's fingers lingered within Callie and her thumb started to gently stroke Callie's clit.

It was Callie that released a shuddering sigh this time, her body immediately being hit with arousal again, she felt so close again already. "I love you too…" As she whispered those words she felt Arizona's body tighten against hers and watched Arizona's legs shake slightly as her orgasm ripped through her body. Arizona groaned deeply and bit down on Callie's shoulder as she rode the intense feelings out. As Arizona pressed her body against Callie's in a pleasure filled hue, Callie felt a second orgasm deep in her belly and felt it fill her whole body. Both hands finally stilled and were released from their partners body.

Callie finally fell against her back on the blankets with a soft sigh of contentment and smiled when she felt Arizona press against her side. Arizona covered Callie with a lazy arm and leg and laid her head against Callie's breast and listened to her heartbeat. They both sat in silence for several moments, enjoying the warmth the fireplace was spreading over them. "Thank you, Arizona. I know it isn't Fiji or some amazing cruise, but it feels like a honeymoon. I feel married and it feels wonderful."

"There's no place I'd rather be, Calliope. We'll have plenty of time in the future to do whatever travel we might want too. I'm so happy and you've made me this happy, you and our beautiful little girl." Callie looked at Arizona and really felt the sincerity of her words and she honestly didn't think she had ever loved her more than at that very moment. They snuggled together in their cocoon of blankets and dozed into peaceful sleep, full of contentment and hope for their future together.


End file.
